1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of controlling an image forming apparatus by using a message application of a mobile device, and a mobile device to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users communicate by using, for example, a home page, an e-mail, etc. as various information transfer media. However, users may not communicate with a target user in real time using such forms of communication. An instant messenger (i.e., a messenger) may be useful for transferring information in real time via the Internet. The instant messenger attempts to transfer a simple message between users in real time. When the messenger is used, two users may chat in real time through texts transferred, as if they personally converse with each other. As the messenger instantly transfers input content of a message, the real-time feature of the message is regarded as being important. A messenger application may provide a function of transmitting emoticons, flashcons, giftcons, etc. to a conversation participant through a conversation window or a chat window or a function of transmitting a file using the conversation window as well as transferring a message.